The Legend of Zelda: Hell in Hyrule
by Samzapp
Summary: An unlikely crossover between Doom and The Legend of Zelda, this story tells what really happened after Majora's Mask and before Twilight Princess. A friend and I are developing a WAD based on this: most of the Ocarina of Time areas, Doom style.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(This story takes place after Majora's Mask but before Twilight Princess.)

Years after the returning from Termina, Link has grown into an adult while the Kokiri have stayed young. Ganondorf is still roaming throughout the Twilight Realm when suddenly, he sees a destroyed machine. Engraved on it are Hylian words meaning "This gateway must never be activated, for the sake of Hyrule." This leads Ganondorf to believe that he could use the gateway to escape the Twilight Realm. He rebuilds the gateway using nearly all of his dark power, leaving him extremely weakened. The gateway is activated and he walks toward it, but before he is able to walk through, he is ambushed and killed by demons. The demons had been sealed in the Twilight Realm with the broken gateway long ago, but were unable to activate it. The forces of Hell invade Hyrule, and Link wakes up to find that his friends have all been possessed by demonic souls, causing them to age rapidly and become zombies! It's up to Link to save Hyrule once again.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unpleasant Morning

Link awoke with a yawn. After getting dressed, he listened for the voices of his Kokiri friends. Not a sound could be heard. He peeked outside the entrance of his house and was shocked to see that they had been transformed into hideous zombies! He quickly ran back into his house and sat for a moment. "How did this happen?" he thought. He needed to escape quickly. He didn't want to hurt them, but knew he would need a weapon. He remembered the Kokiri Sword he had returned years ago. The sword was enough (Faces of Evil reference, LOL) to get him out of there. With only his fists and his emergency pistol, he jumped out of his house to get the Kokiri Sword.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Weapon

Link landed on the grass below. The former Kokiri began to approach him, and he quickly ran up to the place where the Kokiri Sword would be found, avoiding the former Kokiri along the way. He crawled through the hole and made his way along the path to…a shotgun? He didn't know when the switch had been made, but since it was a better weapon than the Kokiri Sword, he picked it up anyway. He crawled back out of the hole to find that a small group of former Kokiri was nearing him. He fired the shotgun, which injured them without killing them. He took advantage of this and ran to the place where the new Deku Tree (which had grown from a Deku Sprout) was. He had a bad feeling, but he continued onward.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey Through the Deku Tree

Link took a look around the new Deku Tree. It looked about the same as the original Deku Tree that he had explored years before, though the monsters from his first journey into the Deku Tree were replaced by demons. Link alternated between his shotgun and pistol, using the latter more frequently to conserve ammo. He made his way up the inside, picking up strange keys (now if only those existed in TF2) and ammo along the way. He soon found himself facing three demons where three Deku Scrubs had once been. He made short work of them using his shotgun before opening the door into the room where he had fought Gohma in his first journey.


	5. Chapter 5: A Difficult Battle

As Link walked into Gohma's lair, the door shut behind him. Where Gohma had once been, there now stood an arachnotron! Link dodged the arachnotron's plasma bursts and fired his shotgun whenever he could. After a while, Link began to tire and barely managed to dodge the incoming plasma bursts. He hid behind a pillar and rested before continuing to fire his shotgun. The arachnotron was soon defeated, causing the four pillars in the room to lower. One pillar had a soul sphere on it, another had a backpack full of ammo on it, another had a teleporter on it, and the last was the exit. Link picked up the soul sphere and backpack with haste, but decided not to take the teleporter, taking into consideration the possibility of it being a trap. He stepped onto the exit and was transported out of the Deku Tree.


End file.
